Baby Blues
by Pontythings
Summary: Andrew felt the presence in the room change as he curled into the blankets more. The bed dipped and cool arms circle around his swollen stomach. Spike/Andrew M-Preg Read it even if your not a BtVS fan please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *Looks at photo of Andrew and Spike with the word _mine_ written on the back***** If only that were true.

Authors Note: Sorry for spelling mistakes of grammar faults also this story has a FLUFF ATERT! on it so beware. (there may be a sequel. Shhhh)

Andrew felt the presence in the room change as he curled into the blankets more. The bed dipped and cool arms circle around his swollen stomach. Andrew smiled as his lover's nose came to sniff his neck before snuggling it.

"Good morning Spike." Andrew said with a little sleepy sigh.

"That's goodnight for me luv." Andrew felt the arms around his middle before a hand came down to rub his baby bump.

Andrew gave a giggle. "I guess its time for us to sleep too?" Spike leaned up on one arm.

"Have you been sleeping all day luv?" Spike was concerned, the demon doc. Had said that Andrew should get lots of exercise and around the sixth month mark he should go on bed rest. But they weren't even at the five month mark yet!

Andrew rolled over to face Spike. He gave a big smile before snuggling deeper into his embrace. "Remember silly? Its good morning for me? Also our boys really tired me out last night." Spike frowned.

"Which ones? Should I remind them that you will be having a baby soon and that they shouldn't play ruff with you?" Andrew gave a frown.

"There's no need to punish them. But for the record it was all three of the boys. They've been missing you so much that the want to play with me twice as much." Andrew had lifted his head up half way through to look at Spike. They had argued about Spike's work hours and how they got in the way of their family time.

Spike frowned again. "I don't know how well you can count luv but we only have two boys. Also you know I have to work when ever I can to keep you and the kiddies fed. _You_ can't work like this and Will's pays fairly good for blood running. You wont let me work at The Peg and they pay a bloody fortune every hour!" Spike had by now stopped cuddling Andrew and was now just looking at him from his spot on the bed. Andrew gave Spike one final glare before huffing.

"Well you could ask Willy for a raise or work somewhere else. You know why I don't want you working a The Peg! There are drugs in anyone who goes in there, I don't want you bringing any inside the house! I don't want you selling your self to some crack headed human so he can have his way with you and get off when you bite him! You mean a lot to me and I want you to be mine...and I want you to stay that way." Andrew whispered the last part so Spike could just hear him. Spike smiled and puled Andrew close to him. He didn't want them to fight just as he got home.

"Also" Andrew said "We have three boys Liam, Cody and the mystery boy/Jacob/Eric. Because its a boy no mater what you think" Andrew then resumed his cuddling into Spike's arm pit.

"Okay luv, there are five things I have to say to that rant you just had. The first, Willy wont give me a raise unless I threaten him and you wont let me do that. You said I had to learn how to _adjust_ to the _human world_. Two, no one, and I repeat, no one will _have their way with me_ without me wanting it and that means only you could. The third, You get off by my bites all the time. I've forgotten what four is. Five, The baby is a girl we've went over this I know these things with my vampire senses-"

"But you were wrong about Buffy's baby!"

"That" Spike looked pointedly at Andrew, "Doesn't count. She is THE Slayer. Oh and I remember what number four is! The fourth!" Spike leaned in close to Andrew's ear and whispered "I came back from the dead, as a ghost no less. Had to become solid, which I admit wasn't that hard. I found out that the love of my life was magically impregnated with my child, _that_ scared the hell out of me! Then I had to convince you that I still loved you, which took to bloody long for my taste! And you still think I would leave you! For a crack head no less! I love you Andrew...your my everything."

Andrew smiled and a tear fell down his face. "I love you too William but can we sleep now?"

"Yes but not for to long Liam and Cody will jump on us otherwise." Spike closed his eyes.

"Jacob/Eric is angry that you called him a girl. You will not be his favoured parent." Andrew said seriously, breaking the silence. Spike snorted.

"Like that will ever happen. Girls always love their Poppas." Spike squeezed Andrew's ass as he said this. Andrew gave a laugh before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: *Looks at photo of Andrew and Spike with the word _mine_ written on the back***** If only that were true.

Authors Note: LOLS I finally posted this! It took forever and it's really short but oh well. Also vampireist is like being raciest but to vampires. Enjoy.

"Poppa! Poppa! Poppa!The pounding patter-patter woke Spike up form his needed rest. He groaned and flung his arm over his face as the door was swung open with a bang.

"Poppa wake up!" Spike winced as Liam jumped on his stomach and Cody kneed him in the groin. He could hear Andrew laughing form the end of the hall.

"I'm up I'm upSpike sat up with a grin." The kids backed up to sit on the bed. Liam cocked his head to the side. His face was clouded with confusion.

"Poppa, why are you here?" Spike smiled and picked him up by his armpits.

"Well my boss, Willy, said I could go home early. So I came to help Momma with you two hooligans." He lunged forward and tickled Liam's stomach before attacking Cody's.

Andrew walked in with his pink apron stretched over his abdomen. He leaned against the door frame with a small tiered smile. Spike glanced up and gave a huge grin when he winked at Andrew.

"Now, kiddies, you two head down to breakfast wile me and your Momma talk about grown up stuff, OK?" The two boys gave a sigh anguish before stomping out of the room. Spike looked up again to Andrew and opened his arms invitingly. Andrew gave his perfect melodramatic sigh before falling into Spike's lap.

"You should start wearing boxers to bed gave a sly smile before wiggling him hips under Andrew.

"No, I think you like me without pants" Andrew gave a blush but smiled widely.

"_I _might like it but when the kids want to snuggle up with their Poppa..." Andrew trailed off.

"Ya that would be pretty bad wouldn't it luv. But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if I could have my dessert before my main meal?" Spike kissed and nibbled his way down from Andrew's ear at almost his collarbone when something he wasn't expecting happened.

Smack!

"Ow. Oy what do you think your doing!" Spike snapped back at his 'dessert' and rubbed the top of his head were Andrew had smacked him.

"That's what you get for trying to eat your dessert before breakfast. Plus...what were you thinking! The kids aren't even two rooms away. They would be able to hear everything! And I mean EVERYTHING, Spike!" Andrew glared at Spike before smacking him again in the back of the head and walking out of the room.

"Hay I wasn't trying to start something! _You're_ the one who took my kitten kissing and turned it into something dirty!" Andrew laughed from the other end of the hall.

"Definitely Spike. I'm the one who turned it dirty." Spike stood up and was about to leave the room when he grumbled and started looking for his jeans.

"Stupid jeans, bloody kids. Man, don't even get me started on my day last night. But no. What do I get for all my hard work? Not even some simple kitten kisses. Unfair I tell you. Unfair!" Andrew just kept laughing.

"This is vampireist. I would sew you if I was a citizen!"

"Definitely, they would hold a trial as soon as they read your birthday. London, England 1850s." Andrew called back. Spike grabbed and slipped on his jeans before replying with a grumble.

"Your bloody right they would...wanker." He said before heading to see the rest of his family for breakfast.


End file.
